Chapter 117
is the 117th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Kirsch Vermillion asks everyone how his fighting method was since it was beautiful, while Sol Marron and Magna Swing hide their faces from the shame. Klaus Lunettes explains how Kirsch's spell works and that only someone with a monstrous amount of mana could use such a spell. As Asta compliments Kirsch on how amazing his spell was, Kirsch insults Asta and says that he will defeat Asta because Asta's magical bowl is cracked. Asta replies that he does not understand what Kirsch is talking about and that even through it is cracked, it can still be used. Kirsch tells Asta that it was just a metaphor and that it is because he is poor, that he has to use a cracked bowl for so long. Asta reflects on how Sister Lily bought him that bowl. As the third match begins, Leopold Vermillion and Hamon Caseus both suggest that their magic take the lead and start to argue afterwards. Finral Roulacase interrupts them and asks them to leave the offense to him since he cannot let himself lose here, while thinking about how he has not fought this long for show and wondering if they will ignore his Spatial Magic. Leopold comments about how this is interesting and replies how masterfully Finral can use them. As they begin fighting Leopold uses one of Finral's portals to appear in front of an enemy and attacks. One member of Team F thinks about how it is because of the Spatial Magic that Team E can make such perfect counter attacks. Finral thinks about how he can see the entire battlefield and continues to use his Spatial Magic to help his teammates. Hamon uses Finral's portal to appear behind Team F's crystal and uses glass swords to attack the crystal. Hamon thinks about how amazing Finral's skills are and wonders why he had not heard of him until now, while Leopold thinks about how he will attack Team F's crystal with his full power. Leopold then appears through a portal above Team F's crystal and destroys it with Spiral Flame, and the officials announce that Team E has won. As the match is over, the other Magic Knights talk about how amazing that Spatial Magic was even through it came from a low class mage. They also talk about how amazing all the Black Bulls members are and that something has changed about the Black Bulls this year. Hamon suggests that they have a meal together since they have amazing team work, and Leopold suggests they have an eating contest while Finral says that he is not up for it. As the fourth match begins, Sekke Bronzazza freaks out because he was sent here and even wonders why his captain even sent him to the exam. Fragil Tormenta notices Sekke and asks if he is okay while also asking if he is strong too, and Sekke starts to act cool. He suggests that he blast around on his Shooting Star, with which Langris agrees. As Team G has finished putting up a barrier around their crystal, they notice that Sekke and Langris are coming towards them. One of Team G's member thinks that they are foolish because they are about to hit his Trap Magic, but another member recognizes Langris and warns of the incoming attack. With his Spatial Magic, Langris easily slices through Team G's crystal and its defense, and the officials announce that Team H has won. As the others are shocked about what happened, Kirsch comments about how beautiful it was and Asta wonders if he can cut through that magic with his sword. After the match Langris walks up to Finral and comments about how his brother's magic is just delivery service. Langris also tells Finral not to get caught in his Spatial Magic since his body might get taken away, and everyone would be sad. Finral replies that he will not let that happen and that he will beat him, and Langris comments about how Finral is acting pretty high and mighty for a big brother. Fights *Team E vs. Team F *Team G vs. Team H Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used Trivia *To honor the 20th anniversary of ''One Piece'', Asta wears Monkey D. Luffy's characteristic straw hat in a flashback. References Navigation